The Last Mission
by konamiXkatya23
Summary: Bella, an assassin for hire who lives on the outskirts of London, finally has a new quest, but she doesn't know that this mission is about to turn into her worst nightmare!


Author's note: Hi, this here is my first story ever. Please review and leave comments or suggestions! I will try to update as soon as I can and if I get more than 10 positive reviews on this I might make a sequel. Hope you enjoy!

-konamiXkatya23

P.S. This story might have a couple of long chapters, so please don't be rude about the length of my story!

It felt like as if I was sinking faster and faster into the quicksand, not knowing if something waits in the dark depths of the pit.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Mission<strong>

**Prologue**

**Utter defeat.**

It hurt. My life has been forgotten, replaced with the feeling of pain and anguish. I forgot the crazy dinner party, with its tacky decorations and disgusting food. I forgot the beautiful dresses of the ladies, always twirling in rhythm in the middle of the ballroom. I forgot the stares of the boys as they walked by me, one of whom seemed more interested than the others, who dared strike up a conversation with the beautiful Rosabella. Right now, I could still feel his stare burning into my head.

But it didn't matter anymore. The pain consumed my body, and I screamed in agony while trying to stay conscious. I could still feel the numbness of my hand, which was unable to hold my sword. Suddenly the pain stopped, but when it came back it was unbearable. I found the strength to move my tongue around, and I screamed," please! End this!" I had lost anyway, the mission didn't matter anymore. My opponent was too strong, his blade flashed like lightning and his movements were always unpredictable and impossible to stop. I was sprawled on the pavement, waiting for my death.

I heard approaching footsteps and my head slightly cleared, yet I was still unable to move a muscle. My body got pulled up by my hair and I heard _the _man's voice, "what are you trying to tell me? You're asking me to end your life just because you lost to me in battle? You're a disgrace!"

Then I felt more pain, right on the side of my face. The blackness rushed in once again, engulfing me in the unknown. I gave up and let it take over. There was nothing I could do.

I lost.

**Chapter one**

**Bells**

The morning sun was shining lightly on her face, giving the girl a feeling of a brand new day. Bells opened her eyes and yawned.

Waking up early was not her thing, but when she did, the rest of the young lady's day seemed pleasant and enjoyable.

Bells heard Mufu yawn, and realized that her cat was sleeping right by her hand. Mufu's little body was curled into a ball, and the sun's rays hit her fur Bells's favorite way, and gave her a brilliant shine. The dwarf cat was waking up. Her tiny nose twitched, she fluttered her eyes open and stood up. Mufu gracefully jumped off the bed, stretched and walked out the crack in the doorway towards the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen.

Bells smiled. Mornings like these made her feel special, like a part of something _bigger_. The young lady didn't even have to look at the clock to realize that it was too early to call Anna over, who was her maid. Anna needed her sleep, the poor girl stayed up till midnight making preparations for the guests. Besides, Bells preferred to dress herself. She walked over to her wardrobe and started picking out a dress when she heard a crash from the kitchen. She ran into the hallway and down the stairs as fast as she could. To her surprise when she stepped into the kitchen her feet walked into something wet. Bells ran through the dark, already knowing everything by heart, and opened the curtains on the windows. The girl winced from the bright sun which was now flooding the room with its blinding light. She looked up and saw Mufu, soaked in something and standing up frozen in shock. Somehow the little cat has climbed up to the cabinet which held the preserved turkey and knocked the dish over. Cranberry sauce was splattered everywhere, and the turkey was now flopped over on the floor.

Bells signed, "God! What are we going to do with you?"

Mufu censed trouble and already started running away, leaving wet paw prints on the tile. The girl laughed and started chasing her cat across the kitchen. Utensils, pans and jars started raining from the sky as the cat made its escape to the door.

One confused Anna appeared in the doorway. She quickly caught Mufu and yelled, "My lady! What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I'm sorry…Did I wake you?"

"Are you ok? Oh my god! What has become of the kitchen? Mufu, you stupid cat!" Anna blurted out in agony. Now she had a whole morning of cleaning left to do.

"I'll help you, Anna", said the girl while picking up a half-broken jar.

"No!" the maid objected, "You need to get dressed! You'll catch a cold!"

Bells looked down at herself. All she had on was her dirty nightgown. The morning air was crisp and cold in the kitchen, and Bells began to shiver.

Anna picked up a broom and started sweeping the floor. She chased the cat into the kitchen and playfully hit Bells with the broom, who ran out of the door, laughing. Anna signed and continued to pick up the scattered silverware.

Bells down the hallway. What a wonderful morning! She hasn't had this much fun in years!

The girl walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. She watched it fill the tub. Soon it was full and she climbed in, not even bothering to take off her clothes- they were covered in cranberry sauce.

Anna came in later and helped the girl get dressed. "Ooh, you fixed my blue dress!" Bells cooed.

"Yes, my lady. I wasn't too happy about you wearing it on your last mission. I knew that it wouldn't end well."

Bells laughed.

A fluffed up and shivering Mufu walked through the door. "There's something that cat is never going to have, and that's a sense of guilt", commented Anna just as she finished tying Bells's dress. Only signs of irritation could be seen on the cat's face.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Guests already?" Bells asked.

"I'm not sure…" replied Anna.

Anna ran down to the main door, with Bells following close behind. The door opened to reveal a young man, a couple of years older than Bells, of high social status.

"Grey!" Bells screamed, drew her sword, and instantaneously put it to the man's neck.

Grey smiled. "Why hello, Bella. It's nice to see you again."

"What have you done to Eve?" Bells said in anger, through her teeth.

"Nothing love, she's completely fine."

"What. Have. You. Done."

"Don't worry Bella; she's in St. Kate's hospital. She's recovering quite quickly."

"Thank goodness", said the young lady with peace at heart, "what the hell do you want Grey? Here to terrorize my friends again?"

"No love. I just thought that you'd be interested."

Grey pulled out a newspaper article from his pocket.

"You see love, there's a certain journalist who found out your identity, and he plans on telling the public. After all, what you've done to his parents-"

Grey was cut off by Bells. "Get to the point!"

"He's hosting a party tonight. I think you should attend… You see, somehow, they sent me two invitations." Grey pulled out two pieces of paper from an envelope, addressed to Mr. Grey Jacobs and Mrs. Mary Jacobs.

Bells knew that she was about to do something very stupid. "Come in, you sick bastard!" she said, pulling Grey inside.

Grey smirked, "see, I'm not half bad."

Bells swore under her breath and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>Ok! That was my first chapter of my story published ever! Please review and tell me if you would like to read more!<p> 


End file.
